The Tale of Reace Myrn
by Lost in A World of Pain
Summary: Follow Reace as he tries to attain his dream of one day becoming a knight of the Order. Please read and review and any suggestions would be appreciated.
1. Introduction

This is the story of a character of mine which I played in a D&D adventure. I hope you enjoy it, it's my first time telling the story of his adventures. I still play as him and he continues to grow. I hope you will enjoy this tale of his as he learns about life, death, power and glory. Maybe love, but I've not gotten that far yet. His love life is just like mine! Lol! None existent. His name is Reace Myrn and I started him off as a fighter, who developed into a master archer. Currently he has just started to learn sorcery making him a truly scary adversary but great ally. As far as his archery skills go he can fire off four arrows in the space of less than six seconds. When it comes to his accuracy his stats allow him to hit 95 times out of 100. He is currently the owner of the Legendary Bow of Pain, which he had created. As for his appearance, he is 6.6 feet tall and weighs about 220 pounds. He has brown eyes and black hair. Most of the time he is clean-shaven.  
  
I'll try to update as much as I can. This story is written from a first person perspective, so if it is a little difficult to understand I apologize. Right, on with the story! 


	2. The beginning of the adventures

To anybody that reads this that means that I have either died or handed this to somebody. First let me start off by stating my name. I am Reace Myrn, fighter and adventurer, a person with the desire to better himself in every way and hone his skills in the way of battle. I am an archer and though my adventuring days seem short compared to those of other people, I most likely have experienced more than most people would in their lives. But let me start from the very beginning.  
  
As far as I can remember back I've always wanted to become a knight. Whether or not I would achieve that goal I'll never know. I hailed from the fine city of Lair, where I grew up with my parents who resided there until a few months ago. I had done a little bit of informal adventuring and tasks for the local fighters guild and clerics. It was always me getting work from them more out of friendship than because of my experience. But that all changed when I reached the tender age of 21. By that time I had gained a reputation of some note and I had been summoned by the fighters guild along with some other adventurers.  
  
Standing in the hall of the fighter's guild I remember that there was a total of six of us including myself. There was another human, a half-elf, moon elf as well as two huge, not to bright looking orcs. I kept my comments about their smell to myself, but the other human wasn't so quiet. The strangest feature of this human was the fact that his hair was in a mullet. Before I could study him further he approached me.  
  
"Boy, do those two stink! What do you think?" he said as he walked up to me.  
  
I decided rather not to answer. Looking down at him I decided that first we should become acquainted. I introduced myself and asked him who he was.  
  
"Me? I'm Salohcin Revolg. Pleased to meet you man." He said extending his hand. I firmly grasped it and told him that I was Reace.  
  
"Hey, we'd better stick together, those two brutes look like trouble and I never trusted elves much more either." Salohcin said gesturing to the two elves that stood studying each other with suspicion.  
  
This fellow really gave me a funny feeling; he seemed to find problems with each of these people, barring me I noticed. He could be trouble. Though personally I didn't disagree with him much concerning the two orcs. My thoughts were then interrupted by the guild-master.  
  
"Ah, welcome one and all." He said in a baritone voice.  
  
"You are all probably wondering why you've been called here," at this comment I noted that all nodded while Salohcin kept an eye an the orcs. "well, you all are adventurers of sort of no small repute."  
  
He said this time looking me in the eye and smiling. I had grown up in front of him and had developed a reputation of some note for aiding in local needs.  
  
"I have a job that require your services, it is of course at your discretion as to whether you accept or not." Looking each and every one of us in the eye he nodded noting that he had all of our attention, including Salohcin's.  
  
"We have been having problems with bandits as of late, as some of you might know."  
  
I nodded at this as I had an avid interest in the goings on of my hometown.  
  
"These bandits have recently taken hold of a pass that is a main trading route to our fair city. Our local guard can unfortunately take care of the problem because it is a trail far away in the mountain." Again he was silent allowing this information to sink in.  
  
Again I saw Salohcin looking at the orcs with unhidden disgust. I knew what he was probably thinking, 'how long would it take for the information to sink into the small brains of the orcs.'  
  
"If you succeed in this task then you will each be rewarded with full memberships to the fighters guild as well as 1000 gold pieces each." All of us smiled, especially the orcs, each having sickeningly yellow teeth.  
  
We all filed out of the fighter's guild each looking pleased with the situation. I wasn't aware of what the others were feeling, but I had thoughts of adventure and glory in my mind. We each went our separate ways and later on met outside of the gates of Lair after getting supplies and ready for the task.  
  
I was the first person there and soon one of the elves arrived. He looked at me skeptically, in the typical biased fashion that elves normally do look at humans. This didn't deter me as I approached him. He was tall for an elf, about 5.4 feet or so. I extended my hand and after a moments hesitation he accepted it. I introduced myself and he did the same.  
  
"My name is to long for you to pronounce, but you can call me Heian." He told me.  
  
I'd hardly seen any elves in my life but this one gave off a feeling of trust. I nodded. Just then another elf appeared from within the city and immediately Heian cast him a disapproving glance of sorts. The other elf, which looked different to him returned the look. I sighed, it seemed to me that conflict was to plague us before we even set out on our task. But I approached this elf the same as I did Heian and extended my hand in friendship. This elf gave me a look of disgust and then tentatively accepted my hand. Again I introduced myself, more hesitantly than with Heian. After a moments thought the haughty elf spoke.  
  
"My name is Xel'ferin huma.. Reace." He said.  
  
Like with Heian, I got a feeling from this elf to, but it was rather a feeling of caution.  
  
"Well hey there Reace!" came a call from behind me. Looking around I saw that it was none other than Salohcin.  
  
"Hello Salohcin." I said without much emotion, Salohcin didn't notice however, but he did regard the elves with suspicion.  
  
"Phew! Man, what is that stench!" Salohcin said waving his hand in front of his nose.  
  
To be honest I did notice a strange smell in the air, but not as bad as Salohcin let on. Looking around I saw the two huge orcs approach both it seemed growling at him. I gently placed a hand on my sword, trouble might start before anything even started. One orc spoke out in a gruff voice.  
  
"Little human thing, you best beware, because we'll be crunching yer bones if ye not be shutting yer trap!"  
  
"See, what did I tell you? Nothing but trouble" Salohcin said in a much softer tone.  
  
I sighed and decided that I might as well introduce myself to these two other members of our party. At first they regarded me suspiciously but they each accepted my extended hand. It was then that I wished they hadn't because my once clean hand was now covered in grime and filth.  
  
"I am Thak and he Gralg." The orc that threatened Salohcin said.  
  
I nodded and quickly wiped my hands clean when the orcs turned around. 


	3. The Caravans

And so our journey began. We would camp at night and take our watches. At first we took the watches in three groups, but soon we switched to two groups of three. I just couldn't stand the constant complaining of Salohcin who refused to take watch with anybody else. The funny thing was that nobody else wanted to take watch with me. But with the new watches Heian joined us. Our traveling soon took us near the pass that we had to clear but unfortunately for us a storm was brewing. We had to find shelter quickly, lest we become soaked. And let's be honest, there is absolutely nothing worse smelling than a wet orc. After some searching we finally managed to come across a cave. It was big enough to fit all of us. There were strange markings towards the back, but we were all to tired to take more note of it. Heian, Salohcin and I took the first watch and it passed by without incident. It was on the second watch that I was awakened by Xel'Ferin.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" I mumbled.  
  
"Quickly, we are under attack. Rise!" he said.  
  
These words quickly set me into motion and I stood straining my eyes to see where the danger was. I soon heard a roar from the orcs as they started to rage and that was when I saw a sight that made my insides churn. We were under attack by the undead! Quickly fitting an arrow to my longbow I aimed and fired. My aim was true and the arrow found its target. It struck what appeared to be a zombie in between the eyes. I almost shouted in triumph, but when the undead being continued to attack my party I remembered that they were not living.  
  
"How do you kill something that is already dead?" I muttered.  
  
Putting another arrow into my longbow I fired again and again. Each time the arrow fired hit it's mark and finally a zombie fell. However one of the orcs fell as well. It was Gralg I think, and I noticed that another zombie loomed over the fallen orc. Notching two arrows in my longbow I fired and both hit the undead beast in the chest. With a garbled cry it fell down. Looking about I saw that Heian was bravely fighting off two zombies and to be honest he wasn't doing much good. Strangely enough it was Salohcin who had gone to the elf's rescue. I must admit that Salohcin appeared to be a rather good swordsman. Xel'ferin helped Thak finish off his opponents and looked at Salohcin and Heian fighting together. It seemed to me that he didn't want to help them. He didn't look like he was in good condition because he was covered in blood. Heian and Salohcin quickly overpowered their adversaries and looked around expecting to be attacked again. But no enemies stood. Looking at the party I noted that Xel'ferin had numerous bite marks on his body. Thak had some slashes. Heian looked to be fine but he was in a poor condition. He looked pale and ready to drop. But he was still walking. I ran over to the fallen orc, Gralg, and did my best to stabilize him. He soon came to and was very groggy.  
  
"Quick, we must leave this place." I said looking at the battle worn party.  
  
"Are you crazy? We only just survived that last attack Reace!" Xel'ferin said angrily.  
  
"Look, there are sure to be more, we must leave, or die here." I said with equal anger.  
  
The moon-elf looked at me with a stubborn look.  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving, those of you who want to stay can stay." I stated.  
  
I got my gear together and started to leave.  
  
"Wait up mate, I'm coming." Salohcin said quickly following.  
  
"Aye, I agree with Reace, it's not wise to stay." Heian said and came with.  
  
The two orcs muttered and started to follow me. I noted that Xel'ferin eventually came, but his body language said that he was still heavily opposed to us leaving. At the moment a howl filled the air followed by an incredible stench. It was very dark and the going was difficult. Heian however took out something, which he called a sun-rod. Soon the immediate area was filled with light. We walked on and then I heard a gasp. Quickly grabbing my sword I looked around to see that the gasp came from Xel'ferin.  
  
"What is it?" I enquired.  
  
"Look." Was all that Xel'ferin said, pointing at something in the wall.  
  
Heian brought his sun-rod nearer and soon we all found ourselves gasping. In front of us lay a tomb. The tomb had been broken open, from the inside it appeard.  
  
"Let's keep moving." I said and the orcs led the way. "This gives me the creeps man. I don't know what stinks more, the orcs or these tombs." Salohcin said to me.  
  
Thak snarled and turned around brandishing his huge axe in his hand.  
  
"You! Human! You will take that back or I will take it out of your.." Thak's eyes opened wide in horror and he dropped his axe. He made a gargling noise and then slumped to the ground.  
  
"What the hell?" Salohcin shouted.  
  
Then I saw it, behind where Thak stood a zombie, his hand covered in blood, staring menacingly at us with what appeared to be glowing red eyes in its sockets.  
  
"THAK! NO!!!!!" Gralg roared and charged at the zombie.  
  
I sheathed my sword and again drew my longbow. Soon everybody was fighting for their lives. After firing off some arrows I had to drop my bow and take out my long-sword because I saw that Gralg had fallen under a mass of zombies. I heard a scream and chancing a glance to me left I saw Heian become overwhelmed as well. My look cost me because I felt a burning sensation on my arm and turned to see a zombie, his mouth bloodied, attacking me. I quickly decapitated the beast and suddenly felt very dizzy. Shaking off the feeling I charged into the fray of the battle. I fought off the zombies that were covering Heian and dispatched them as quickly as I could. The zombies weren't very good fighters, but numbers was on their side. I heard another scream and saw Xel'ferin fall as well, though it was oddly enough Salohcin who came to his rescue. Time seemed to slow down for me as I could see my every swing of my blade. Zombie after zombie fell. I heard Salohcin calling for help and then things were silent and normal once more. My heart was racing and I was covered in perspiration. Looking around I saw that no more zombies were around. I rushed over to Salohcin and saw him breathing heavily. He had numerous wounds on his body, but seemed to be the only person other than me standing.  
  
"Are-are you alright?" I asked breathing heavily.  
  
"Yeah, what about you? You look like shit man." Salohcin said grinning.  
  
"Never mind me, we've got to see if the others are alright." I said rushing over to where I saw Heian fall.  
  
"What? Man, they didn't fight well enough, their tough luck!" Salohcin said angrily.  
  
Ignoring him I found Heian and felt for his pulse. I was relieved to find that though it was weak, it was there. I gently moved him away from the carnage and went to look for the others.  
  
"Well, what do you know? Pretty boy over here's still alive Reace." Salohcin called.  
  
Looking over I saw that he was moving Xel'ferin out from under some zombies. I then moved over to where I saw the orcs fall and found Thak lying face down, no sign of movement. Feeling for the lifeline I hung my head. There was none, Thak was dead. I didn't have time to dwell over it because there was another to find. Rushing over I found Salohcin grinning over the body of Gralg.  
  
"Look at this. The fool went and got himself killed. It was just a matter of time anyway." Salohcin said.  
  
Sighing I decided to attend to those that were still living. I went to where the others lay and found that Heian was regaining consciousness.  
  
"Oh, what happened?" he said with a groan.  
  
"Well, we were attacked, but at least we're alive." I said and then suddenly felt very weak.  
  
"Are you okay?" Salohcin asked again.  
  
I had not even noticed him come closer. I tasted blood in my mouth and noticed that I was torn open rather badly on my chest and arm. My leather armor couldn't help me much anymore. Shaking my head I then got up.  
  
"I'm fine, what about Xel'ferin." I asked changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, pretty boy, it's just a matter of time until he wakes up." Salohcin said with his usual sarcasm.  
  
"We'd better make camp near here. We're in no shape to carry on traveling." I stated.  
  
"Salohcin, come and help me bury the orcs." I said heading towards the bodies.  
  
"What? Are you crazy? Why would I want to bury them? Leave the smelly things where they are Reace." Salohcin said turning his nose up in disgust at the idea.  
  
I only sighed and started to move the dead orcs towards the opened tombs. I heard some muttering behind me and then saw Salohcin start to help me.  
  
After a few days of rest Heian and Xel'ferin were healthy enough to travel, so we started out again, heading towards where we thought the bandits were located. As we traveled I was deep in thought. Silently I bid farewell to the two orcs Thak and Gralg. They weren't all bad as far as orcs go I thought.  
  
"What're you thinking of mate?" Salohcin asked me.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just wondering what I'm going to do with my gold." I lied and smiled at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's a mess of gold alright. I can't wait to get my hands on it." Salohcin said nodding and rubbing his hands together. 


	4. Death in the Party

After two weeks of travel we were nearing the pass where the bandits were reported to be attacking the caravans. Heian and Xel'ferin were well on their way to a full recovery. Salohcin and I had fully healed. We were just about at the pass when we spotted some movement in the bush up ahead.  
  
"Hey Heian, did you notice some movement up ahead?" I asked Heian.  
  
"I certainly did Reace. Looks like some fellows up ahead." Heian said.  
  
I nodded, figures that the elf would see this much better than I would. Elves were known to have far keener and sharper sight than most creatures that walked the lands. I was brought out of my thoughts when we heard shouting up ahead. Running ahead we looked and saw that what appeared to be bandits were attacking a caravan.  
  
"We have to help them! Those poor people will be slaughtered!" I yelled drawing my bow and putting two arrows to the string.  
  
All charged ahead as I let loose my arrows. They found their target and a man dressed in black clothing fell to the ground with two arrows lodged in his chest. The killing of one of their seemed to startle the attacking bandits and as they turned around the first two were dispatched by some quick sword-work by Salohcin and Xel'ferin. Unfortunately for Heian the bandit he was attacking dodged his blow and hit him over the head with the butt of his sword. The elf dropped like a ton of bricks. Notching four arrows to my string I trained my aim to the bandit that was about to finish Heian off. All four flew true and the first three struck the bandit in the face and his head exploded. The fourth arrow sailed by harmlessly as the decapitated bandit slumped to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Xel'ferin fought with such intensity that I had to be impressed. So impressed was I with his display of swordsmanship that I failed to hear someone approach from behind me. Then I heard someone slip and curse. I turned swiftly around, dropping my longbow and drawing my sword. Turning I saw that another bandit was behind me and he had apparently slipped on something while attempting to sneak up on me. I wanted to charge but instead I stood my ground, not allowing the adrenaline of battle make me lose my senses. He charged with his sword and I only just managed to parry the blow. I stabbed at him and he deftly avoided the blow. He then jabbed at me with his sword and I wasn't able to fully deflect the blow. It cut across my chest and tore what remained of my leather armor. I felt the cold steal of his sword pierce skin and flesh, skimming my ribs and I kicked outwards. This he had not anticipated and I quickly followed up with a quick jab that went straight through his body. I felt the warm liquid of his blood as it ran down the blade of my sword and hilt. He shuddered and then fell to the ground convulsing a little. I quickly wiped my sword off on the bandits clothing and sheathed it picking my longbow up once more. But I saw that I wasn't needed. Salohcin and Xel'ferin had taken care of things down below and I saw Xel'ferin open what appeared to be a blue vial and pour the contents into the mouth of Heian. The effects were instantaneous and I saw Heian start to awaken. I put my longbow away and looked behind at the body of the bandit I had just killed. I then noticed a blue shimmer and I raised my right eyebrow in surprise. Searching the body I turned up two vials that looked just like that which Xel'ferin had given to Heian.  
  
"These must be healing potions of sorts." I muttered and put them away. I returned to the others just as Heian stood up.  
  
"You lot alright?" I asked looking at them all. Heian seemed in perfect condition while both Xel'ferin and Salohcin had a few cuts from which blood flowed.  
  
"We're fine Reace, what about you?" Salohcin said glancing at my tattered and bloodied leather armor.  
  
"I'm alright. I just need new armor." I said and then noticed that some people were nearing us.  
  
The three others looked at where my gaze went and stood still holding their hands on their weapons.  
  
"Oh, thank all of you! You have saved us my lord!" the man that approached us said.  
  
"So you were the ones under attack then?" Heian said noticing that he didn't look at all like the now dead bandits.  
  
"Oh yes, it was horrible, we thought that we had all seen our last sun when they attacked. As you know, the roads are dangerous, but in order to make money to feed our families we have to risk these journeys my lord." The man said.  
  
I nodded and saw that Salohcin didn't look as sympathetic as the rest of us looked.  
  
"My lord, is there any way that I can repay you?" the man said.  
  
"Well, if you have any armor I could purchase I would appreciate it." I said.  
  
"Oh, yes, certainly my lord. I just happen to have some studded leather that you could use. I'll even lower the price because you saved our lives. Only 50 gold pieces."  
  
I nodded and handed the man the money. I quickly stripped off my tattered leather armor and winced at the pain from my chest wound. Deciding not to get the new armor soaked with blood I drank one of the blue vials I found earlier. I felt a warm feeling course through my body and then my wound seemed to close, leaving only a scar. I then put the armor on and smiled.  
  
"Reace, a word if you don't mind." Heian said to me taking me away. "What is it Heian." I asked.  
  
"Well, we've now cleared this pass of the bandits, but I don't think that this will stop them for long. I suggest we head back to Lair and see if we can get a lift of sorts with this merchant." Heian suggested.  
  
I thought for a moment and then smiled.  
  
"Very wise my friend. I agree." I said patting him on the shoulder.  
  
Heian returned my smile but I noticed that Salohcin scowled.  
  
"Excuse me merchant, but are you heading to Lair?" Heian asked.  
  
"Oh yes my lord." The merchant replied.  
  
"Well, as you know, the way is treacherous, would you like us to accompany you?" Heian asked.  
  
"Well, my lord, I would truly appreciate it, but I am a poor man and could not pay you." He said shaking his head.  
  
"No fear, because it just so happens that we are also going to Lair." I said.  
  
This statement made both Salohcin and Xel'ferin raised their eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Oh most noble person! I thank you!" the merchant said and led us to his wagon. 


	5. The Bandits Camp

We had arrived back in Lair after a few days journey with the merchant and his wagons. We immediately went to the Fighters Guild with news of our success in our task.  
  
"Hey Reace, do you think that we'll get extra money because the orcs aren't here?" Salohcin asked me in a whisper as we stood waiting for the head of the guild to arrive.  
  
He soon walked in with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well, it seems that you've returned, sooner than expected. What news of your task?" he asked and then scanned us.  
  
"Wasn't there also two orcs in you party?" he asked.  
  
"Sir, unfortunately they were killed in battle. As for the task we have successfully completed it and for the time being the pass is safe." I said.  
  
"Good, very good. Well, here you each go." He said handing us each a small bag filled with gold coins.  
  
"You've earned it. There is more in there than originally agreed upon because you did the job so quickly. I'm sorry to hear of the death of the orcs, but I have another task for you lot if you're willing to take it." He said.  
  
All of us nodded in unison and Salohcin whispered something about who cares about the orcs.  
  
"Now, we have managed to find out where the main encampment of the bandits are, and we want you to go and eradicate them. We all know that sooner or later they will be preying on innocents once more. If you agree to do the task then you will be paid handsomely. Upfront you will receive a sum of no less than 1000 gold pieces and you will receive more if you are successful in this task. Do you accept?" the head of the guild asked us.  
  
We were all nodding very eagerly and my eyes lit up at the thought of more gold. After he saw that we had all agreed to the task he threw us each another pouch of gold.  
  
We all headed out with thoughts of how to spend our money. We would leave in a week's time to start on the new quest. Each of us went on our own way, agreeing that we'll meet at the local pub in ten days time. (a/n week's are measure in 10 days in this realm) I don't know where the other went, but I went directly to the local mages tower. I had regularly gone there in the past and the mage knew me well.  
  
I knocked on his door and waited for a few seconds before the door swung silently open. Before me stood the local mage who wore a robe of white (a/n white indicates that the mage is good, red the mage is neutral and black that the mage is evil) and did not have a beard of any kind because he was an elf. (a/n for those of you who don't know elves don't grow facial hair)  
  
"Well hello there Reace." He said in a melodious voice as he looked at me.  
  
"Hello, you know why I'm here." I said irritated somewhat, because the mage always made me pay through my nose for any of his help.  
  
"Do I know?" the mage replied, and I detected a slight note of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Yes you do. I want you to enchant my longbow."  
  
"Really? And what sort of enchantment do you want then?"  
  
"I want you to make it unstealable, as in the fact that no thief can take it from me. I want you to make it so that only one of my bloodline may use it and that it improves accuracy when firing arrows." I demanded non-to patiently.  
  
"Well, that will cost you a lot Reace, you do know that don't you?" he said with a grin.  
  
"Yes I know, here you go, this should be enough." I said throwing two bags of gold at his feet.  
  
"I believe it will be Reace." He said smiling. He took my longbow from me and then the gold levitated from the ground.  
  
"Come back in seven days to collect it young one." The mage said and then he disappeared into his tower, the door closing silently behind him.  
  
I made my way to the local blacksmith and placed an order for a chain- shirt. The blacksmith told me that it would be ready in about two months. (a/n months are each 3 weeks long, making them all 30 days long)  
  
I returned to the mages tower after seven days and then knocked on his door. As usual I had to wait a few moments before the door swung open silently. I always thought that the door must be enchanted to prevent it from squeaking. Then the mage appeared.  
  
"Greetings Reace. I have done what you have asked and you are now the proud owner of The Longbow of Pain." He said smiling handing me my new magical weapon.  
  
"Thank you." I said and started walking away examining it.  
  
"See you next time Reace." The mage whispered and disappeared in his tower once more.  
  
I looked at my new bow and smiled. Though the mage always overcharged his work was always exquisite. The bow glowed slightly and gave off a feeling of power. It was extremely light and I felt like testing it out. I would have plenty of time to do that. I returned to my parent's home.  
  
After the allotted ten days I was on my way to the bar with Salohcin (who had been staying with me) when a figure in dark clothing approached me.  
  
"Excuse me," the figure said in a soft voice.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked the figure.  
  
"Yes, in a way. You see, I am Xanthien, and I have been sent by the head of the Fighters Guild to join you on your quest."  
  
"Now wait one damn minute! How the hell do we know that you're telling the truth here mate?" Salohcin said in a suspicious tone.  
  
"No need to get angry, here you go, these are papers from him, proof of my tale." Xanthien said as he handed the papers to me.  
  
After scanning it I smiled and extended my hand to Xanthien. Salohcin didn't move.  
  
"Well met Xanthien, I am.."  
  
"Reace, I know, you're archery skills are of some note, especially in your home town." Xanthien said smiling.  
  
I couldn't help but smile at this remark. My archery skills were something I had worked hard on for years to improve in every way. The fact that people had taken note of them gave me a feeling of satisfaction.  
  
"Well Xanthien, we are on our way to meet up with the rest of the party. Care to accompany us there then."  
  
"Sounds good to me. It would do well for me to meet my future traveling companions." Xanthien said and walked alongside me.  
  
I noticed that he walked with extreme agile and I was amazed at how it seemed to me that his feet hardly even touched the ground. This was something I had to dwell on later. Finally we reached the local bar, although it was more a tavern than bar. (a/n Lair is a city of Paladins and clerics, drunken people aren't very welcome in this city) I looked at the door before me and pushed it open. The room was fairly well lit, but it was nothing in comparison to the glaring light from outside. I had to blink a few moments before my eyes became accustomed to the dimmer interior of the tavern. I entered and heard the low hum of chatter in the tavern. Looking about I saw my companions in a far off corner. I saw that Heian and Xel'ferin were now talking, though neither really smiled at each other. I sighed. When would there be cohesion in our party? I wondered. Going over to the table I sat down and both elves smiled at me.  
  
"Greetings Reace. Fair you well?" Heian asked me.  
  
"As well as can be expected friend. And what of you?" I answered.  
  
"Same of old." Heian replied with a chuckle.  
  
To be honest, I was getting accustomed to Heian's dry humor and I was enjoying his company much these days. Salohcin seemed to be more tolerable of Heian, yet he really seemed to dislike Xel'ferin. From what I saw the feeling was mutual. Silence filled the area. I sighed once more.  
  
"Right, before we leave, I would like you all to meet the newest addition to our party." I said and pointed to Xanthien.  
  
All looked at where I pointed and a few gasped as Xanthien stood there. I knew he was there all the time, yet it seemed to me that none of the others had noticed him standing there.  
  
"He has been assigned by the head of the Fighters Guild to join us. Now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way, I suggest we get a move on. This isn't going to be easy. We are attacking at the heart of the bandits. These are well trained mercenaries men. So lets not get overconfident." I stated already noting the amused smile on the face of Salohcin.  
  
All got up and we left the tavern. At least I thought we had all left the tavern because when the party stood outside of the cities gates I noticed Salohcin running after us.  
  
"Where on earth did you get to?" I asked him.  
  
"Sorry about that mate. Just thought I'd have a quick one at the tavern and stock up on wine." He said panting and showing me a water-skin filled with wine.  
  
I grinned. It seemed Salohcin really loved his ale. We set off riding in single file led by me. Our journey was uneventful and we camped at night. I had the first watch with Salohcin and Xanthien. The elves had decided to stick together, being united for what seemed to me their mutual dislike of Salohcin.  
  
"Hey Reace, I didn't tell you, but this wine I have in my water-skin, it's actually Dwarven Fire Wine." Salohcin said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"This stuff packs a wallop! Want some?"  
  
"No thanks Salohcin, I know of it's strength." I stated.  
  
(a/n Any person that drinks Dwarven Fire Wine will almost immediately be intoxicated and have to take damage due to the strong nature of the wine)  
  
The night passed peacefully as did most of the journey to where the bandit camp was. One fine morning about twenty-nine days later I was busy finishing my breakfast when Xanthien returned from scouting the area. I had learnt from him that he was indeed a half-elf. (a/n a half elf is a person that is half elven and half human. So that would mean one of their parents would have to be an elf and one a human)  
  
"Reace, we are just about upon the encampment of the bandits." Xanthien told me.  
  
"What of their numbers Xanthien?"  
  
"There are truly a lot of them Reace, in fact, their leader is going to be a problem I think."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I suspect that he is a magic user Reace, from what I could see he is a good magic user." Xanthien said.  
  
"Oh, I know just how to take care of magic users." I said patting my bow with a grin.  
  
Xanthien smiled.  
  
"Oh, of that I have no doubt."  
  
"What is the layout of the camp Xanthien?"  
  
"Well, there is some good news. The camp is located at the bottom of a dip of sorts. Which means that you will have excellent areas to be for the firing off of your arrows. The leaders tent is larger than any of the other tents and it is located in the center of the camp. In my opinion the best time to attack would be at soon. They are lax and not expecting an attack."  
  
I ran these facts over on my mind and agreed with Xanthien. He was already proving to be ally to the party. His strategic reasoning was sound and having him as a scout was already helping.  
  
"I agree with you Xanthien. Go and tell the others that we're moving out." I said and watched as he silently disappeared to go and tell the others.  
  
Again I found myself marveling at how he was able to move so silently, it seemed without effort at all. On closer inspection I noticed that he didn't even leave any footprints in the sand.  
  
"Not somebody you want to encounter in a dark alley." I muttered and gathered my things together.  
  
Soon we were all on our way towards the main camp of the bandits. I had a funny feeling inside of me. This was our first big skirmish. Who would die this time? Our two former companions (the orcs) had died. The enemies fought then weren't as tough and well organized as the ones we were up against now. Xanthien was leading the way towards where he had scouted earlier. Soon he held up his hand and slowed down to a halt. I motioned my horse to go alongside of Xanthien.  
  
"We are here Reace. Now we need to plan our attack." He said plainly.  
  
Getting off of my horse I tied it to a nearby tree and went to the edge of the dip. Peering over the edge I saw the encampment. I was amazed at how much bigger the leaders tent was than the others. It was almost three times as big as the others, which weren't all that small themselves. But looking at the way the camp was set up and the way the guards were positioned allowed me to form a plan of action in my mind. Creeping back to the others who stood waiting I started explaining my plan.  
  
"I suggest that the people who use bows to fight attack first. Hopefully we'll take a few out in our surprise attack. Then we'll move away from where we were and attack again, this time however the close range fighters will be with us. On this second attack you can charge and attack while the archers provide you with cover."  
  
I noted all were nodding, some seemed to actually envisioning the battle taking place already.  
  
"Right, seeing as how everybody agrees with this plan let's get it started. Xanthien and I are the only archers here, so we'll start this off." I said and walked off with Xanthien.  
  
"Reace, it is a good plan, but there is a flaw in it." Xanthien whispered to me.  
  
"What is that?" I asked already following his train of thought.  
  
"What happens if the bandits figure out your plan. They could cut us off and we will be slaughtered. I am no close range fighter, my skills are nothing as far as close range fighting goes." Xanthin stated flatly.  
  
I nodded, this thought had occurred to me, but I didn't think much of it.  
  
"Well, if that happens then I will charge in, you can cover me." I said patting my long-sword still sheathed in it's scabbard.  
  
Both of us fell silent as we reached the spot, directly opposite to where the others were waiting. I drew my bow and smiled as I felt the power from it surge through me. Xanthien put an arrow to his string and started to take aim. I put two arrows to my bow and then did the same. We each picked out our targets and with a nod from me we both let the arrows loose. Xanthiens flew true and struck a bandit in the leg, felling him immediately. My two arrows hit another bandit, one striking the man in the chest and the other in his throat. My target fell without a noise. Xanthien's target was screaming in pain however. I looked over to him and saw him scowl, that was obviously not where he was aiming. But there was not time to ponder over mistakes made in the past. We had run. As quietly as we could we ran around to where our friends were located. I hoped that we had not been seen. So far the plan had already started off with mistakes. I felt my heart beating hard against my chest, the shadows all seemed to be jumping out at me.  
  
Finally reaching the party I saw that they were also worried. This much commotion they had not expected.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Salohcin asked.  
  
I didn't reply but took up my position to fire off my next load of arrows. Taking another two from my quiver I found my target. It was a bandit that was pointing to me at that very moment. Letting go of my arrows I was pleased to note that once again I had found my mark. Both arrows thudded into the bandit's chest and he fell down. Bandits around him started to regroup and get ready to start attacking. Now that they had seen where the threat was coming from they were ready to start attacking and to repel the invaders. I put another two arrows to my string and let them fly loose. Once again I hit my target, this time however I didn't fell the bandit. I heard screams from behind me, and saw my friends run past me charging headlong into battle. I kept on putting arrows to my bow and letting them off. Not once did I miss my target, and this really seemed to upset the attacking bandits. Meanwhile Salohcin and Heian had met head on with the coming bandits. Salohcin was the first to strike by decapitating a bandit with a single swing. Heian met up with one of the bandits that had already been struck by an arrow. He quickly finished the wounded bandit off with a skillful forward thrust with his sword. Xel'ferin seemed to be very hesitant to enter battle. I scowled and wondered why he allowed all of us to take the risks while he hung back.  
  
It was now that I noticed that the bandits seemed to be thinning out. I didn't notice that a bandit had snuck up behind me. It was only when I heard a thud that I turned around. I saw a dead bandit lying behind me with a single arrow in between his eyes. His sword was unsheathed and it seemed to me that this fellow had wanted to get an easy kill by sneaking up to me. I knew that Xanthien had saved my life and I silently thanked him as I resumed my attack. I didn't know where he was but it seemed that he was making his presence felt. I heard a loud bellow and saw a huge beast emerge from the main tent. I didn't hesitate at this new threat and quickly loosed two more arrows towards this new threat. As usual my mark was perfect, but to my dismay my arrows fell harmlessly down to the ground as it struck the beasts chain mail armor. He rose his hand and suddenly a huge fire ball erupted in the area where my companions and the bandits were fighting. Xel'ferin caught the blast full on while he was still wavering on whether he should charge in. He was thrown far back. Heian and Salohcin caught half of the blast and were able to stand their ground. The bandits however were burning badly it seemed. This leader is a monster! Sacrificing his own people! I thought.  
  
Again I let another barrage of arrows fly towards him as he started to come at my friends Heian and Salohcin. This time two out of the four that stuck him stayed in his armor. Now that he was closer I saw that we were fighting a centaur. His upper body was that of a man, but the lower half that of a huge horse. The centaur captain unsheathed a huge two-handed sword. To my surprise he wielded it with only a single hand. He had a wicked grin on his face as he raised his hand again and six pink balls of energy flew from his hand, straight at me. I lowered my gaze for an instant in dismay. I knew the spell was magic missile. An avoidable spell cast by a magic user. According to the mages power a certain amount fly from his hand and burn it's target. I awaited the impact. I didn't have to wait long. They struck me one at a time. It was a funny sensation to be honest. Each one hitting me as if I were struck by a club and then the burning sensation that followed as if somebody had just shoved something on fire against me. Five out of the six thudded into my body at different spots. The sixth hit me on the forehead and I cried out in pain. I staggered and grasped my face as I tried to not be overcome by the burning of my flesh. I heard a laughter from the centaur and then another cry.  
  
I managed to open my eyes and little stars were flashing in front of my eyes. Blood was flowing freely from my wounds, especially my head wound. I wiped the blood out of my eyes and lifted my bow, grimacing in pain. I saw at that moment Salohcin fall beneath the huge sword as he tried to block it with his shield. The centaur was now closing in for the final blow. I let go of my two arrows, took two more out and fired them as well. All arrows flew true, one hitting him in the throat, two hitting him in the head and the last passing where his head was as he fell. I saw the evil smile on his face disappear as death began to take him. Surprise and shock were on his face, before he fell. The blood was pouring down my face, once more obscuring my vision. I wiped the blood away and was looked for another target when I saw that the battle was basically over. 


	6. Heian's Mistake

A/N Guess what? Somebody actually read my story of my character! They even submitted a review! A big thanks you to Sherry! I hope you enjoyed the story thus far, there is still a lot more to come after this! Right, on with the show!  
  
~@~  
  
With their leader slain the bandits were in total confusion and were being easily picked off by my comrades. I put my bow away and made my way down to the battlefield. Bodies littered the way and I wondered if all of my friends had made it. Looking about, every now again wiping the blood out of my eyes, I found Salohcin and Heian standing together, Heian had just helped Salohcin up. I saw that Salohcin's shield had been buckled in by the huge blow from the centaur. Both of them were sort of black in color from the fireball that had earlier hit them.  
  
"Hail friends, are you alright?" I asked the two of them.  
  
"I'm fine mate, just toasted and winded." Salohcin answered his hands on his knees.  
  
"Well, at least I wasn't knocked out, so I've no complaints." Heian said grinning.  
  
I nodded and again wiped my eyes, clearing them of the blood that kept on falling before them.  
  
"Hey mate, you look like a bloody Indian!" Salohcin said chuckling.  
  
"Your face is a crimson red. It would seem that you were also injured." Heain said taking in my appearance.  
  
"Yeah, it was those damned Magic Missiles. The last one hit me in the face." I said pointing to the bleeding wound.  
  
Xel'ferin and Xanthien came to us then and I looked at Xel'ferin with disgust. He had left us to fend for ourselves. I walked away and saw something glint in the ground. Bending down I saw that it was an exquisitely carved ring, it was still on the hand of its former owner, the centaur captain. I gently removed it and saw that it suddenly became smaller after being removed from the centaur captains finger. This has to be magic. I thought. Then I decided to have a better look around while Salohcin started to become vocal towards Xel'ferin for not helping much in the battle. I went to the big tent of the centaur captain and found a chest inside of the tent. It was a normal chest, but it was locked. I decided to have a better look and broke the lock with my sword. Opening the chest I peered inside of it. Inside the trunk were a small bag and a diary of sorts. Opening the book I saw that it had plans of all of the bandit's raids, their successes, failures and future plans. That was all the proof I needed to let the head of the Fighters Guild see that we were successful in our mission. Opening the small bag I saw that inside it were about twenty- five gems. They all gleamed and sparkled, yet there was hardly any light. They gave off a feeling of power. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a noise from behind me. Looking I saw Heian busy entering the tent.  
  
"What have you there Reace?" He asked looking at the bag in my hands.  
  
"Just some gems Heian. I'll give you some if you keep quiet about them to the others." I said.  
  
Heian smiled.  
  
"Sounds good to me." He said as I handed him five of the gems.  
  
With the deal done I went back outside and saw that Xanthien was trying to calm Xel'ferin down. Salohcin stalked his way to me in a very angered manner.  
  
"Reace, I've just about had enough of pretty boy back there! I'm going to teach him a lesson. Maybe then he will not abandon his party members!" Salohcin said in anger.  
  
"Look people, neither of us is in the best condition. I suggest that we head for the nearest city to get healed up. That means traveling to the Elven City of Lavinry."  
  
Salohcin didn't look very pleased but he didn't have much choice. He was also feeling his wounds from battle. So, after putting all of the bodies together and burning them, we went on our way.  
  
As Xanthien, Salohcin and I sat during our watch one night I saw Salohcin sniggering to himself.  
  
"What's so amusing? Care to fill us in?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure mate, remember when I said I'd get pretty boy back for what he did? Well, I have, half of his rations have been thrown away and his backpack is mostly filled with rocks! That'll teach him!" Salohcin said chuckling again.  
  
I didn't know how to react, true I wasn't impressed with Xel'ferin for what he did, but I didn't think this was the way. However I decided to stay out of this. It was going to escalate, that much I knew.  
  
Days later I heard a surprised cry and saw that it was Xel'ferin. I gathered that he had found the rocks.  
  
"What the devil is going on here?" he yelled as he took out one rock after the other.  
  
Salohcin I noticed was trying his best to fight back a smile. Xel'ferin also must have noticed this.  
  
"YOU!" he yelled, flames seeming to flare up in his eyes as he pointed at Salohcin.  
  
"You did this!"  
  
"Says who mate! You've got no proof!" Salohcin said nonchalantly.  
  
"Keep calm Xel'ferin, he is right you know." Heian said, but he to eyed Salohcin suspiciously.  
  
"Salohcin, you will pay for this, I swear on it!" Xel'ferin said his voice filled with venom.  
  
This was not going to end well, that much I could see.  
  
Travel was slow and painful all of us and tension seemed to grow by the second between Salohcin and Xel'ferin. Even I struggled to keep them from each others throats. Salohcin's constant remarks didn't help either. For the most of the journey I rode alongside Xanthien..  
  
"Xanthien, I forgot to thank you for saving my life back at the camp. I didn't see that guy coming up behind me."  
  
The rogue smiled at me.  
  
"Don't think anything of it, you had your hands full helping give cover to the others. Besides, I'm sure you'll be saving my hide sooner or later."  
  
It was now my turn to smile.  
  
On we rode until we finally found our way to the Forest of Lavinry. We were now virtually at the Elven City of Lavinry. We were going peacefully along the path when suddenly two armor clad warriors jumped out in front of us and behind us.  
  
"What the hell?!" Salohcin shouted drawing his sword.  
  
"Quickly calm him down Reace! These are Rangers, and they are collecting penance for us riding on their path." Xanthein told me.  
  
I quickly rode to Salohcin and calmed him down, though my hand was also on my sword hilt.  
  
Just then one of the figures spoke up.  
  
"You lot will hand over all of your gold for riding on our road." It said in a flat, almost melodious voice.  
  
He was no doubt elven I thought.  
  
"Collecting eh? Hey Reace, if you pay for me I'll pay you double back mate." Salohcin said.  
  
I considered this for a moment and then nodded. I knew Salohcin had a lot of gold on him, and I wasn't to happy about having so much gold being handed over to this lot. I nodded.  
  
"I have no money on me, but my friend here has agreed to pay for the both of us." Salohcin said gesturing to me.  
  
The elves looked at him skeptically and decided that they should search his belongings to prove that his story was true. They found nothing and I saw Salohcin smile and give me the thumbs up sign.  
  
"I have only two hundred gold." I said as I handed them a bag.  
  
They looked at me as if I were lying, which I wasn't doing. True I had more money, but that wasn't with me, it was at my parent's house.  
  
"Right, you may go."  
  
So off I went down the road and waited for my companions. Soon Heian followed as well as Xanthien. I was wondering why Salohcin hadn't come, because I had paid on his behalf. I heard angry voices being raised and then Salohcin finally came followed by a happy looking Xel'ferin.  
  
"Salohcin, what's wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"That, bloody elven bastard!" Salohcin roared not bothering to keep his voice down.  
  
"Pretty boy over there told them about my hidden money! They took it all Reace!" He yelled!  
  
Now my face became stern and filled with anger. If there was one thing I hated, it was losing my money, and Salohcin was going to be paying me from his money. But thanks to Xel'ferin the money was gone, meaning that I lost out. I felt the anger surge through me and I almost hit Xel'ferin who was startled by my reaction. It was Xanthien who stopped me.  
  
"You will make up your loss friend, let's just keep moving."  
  
I cast Xel'ferin such a dark look that he and his horse actually stepped backwards.  
  
"If there's one thing I hate Xel'ferin, it's losing my money." I stated and went off ahead fuming all the way.  
  
It was this statement that had finally made Xel'ferin understand. But he'd not known, however, there was something that he did know, and that was that he had done something bad. Especially by getting on the bad side of Reace. Reace may have been the youngest in the party, but he was by far the most battle hardened and dangerous in the party. Xel'ferin had seen Reace's prowess with his long bow.  
  
We finally made it to the Elven City of Lavinry. Two elves stepped out from before the gates and stopped our procession. Both were clothed in what appeared to be green chain mail. I was sure it was enchanted. Each had a bow on his back, a long sword in his right hand and a short sword on his left hand.  
  
"What is your business here?" One of the two asked.  
  
"We seek refuge. We have seen heavy battle and are very wounded. We came here seeking healing." I said feeling very tempted to say all of us barring Xel'ferin.  
  
"Who are you and what battle have you seen?" The second of the two asked looking us up and down in suspicion.  
  
"I am Reace Myrn, this is Salohcin Revolg, he is Heian this man here is Xanthien. Oh yes, and that is Xel'ferin." I added casting him another dark glance.  
  
The two seemed to confer for a moment and then stood aside.  
  
"Enter, but know this, that you are being watched at all times, any poor conduct in our city will result in this happening." The first of the ones that had spoken to us pointed.  
  
We all looked to where he was pointing and saw a man be ejected out of the city. His shirt was open and a symbol of sorts was burned into his flesh.  
  
"You will have that symbol burned upon your chest and you will never be welcome in any elven city with that symbol on you."  
  
We all nodded and walked into the city. I wanted to see a mage before going to be healed. There was still the matter of finding out what my newly acquired ring would do and the gems.  
  
Salohcin, Xanthien and Xel'ferin went to the local clerics to get healed. I went to the local mage while Heian went to the market for some reason. I knocked on the door of the mage's dwelling and as with the other mage his door swung open without so much as a swooshing noise. The mage that stood before me seemed so familiar.  
  
"Greetings Reace Myrn, so good to see you." The mage said smiling.  
  
"You!" I said finally recognizing who it was.  
  
"You're that mage that takes all my gold in Lair!" I said flatly.  
  
"What can I do for you?" The mage said ignoring my statement.  
  
"I'd like you to please identify this ring of mine."  
  
"Well, seeing as you paid me more than you needed to for your bow enchantment I'll let you have this on the house, so to say." The mage said taking the ring from me.  
  
He seemed to study it for what seemed ages, 'hmming' and "ahhing" every now and again. Finally he handed the ring back to me.  
  
"This young Reace is a Ring of Fireball. Once a day you may fire one fireball that does incredible damage at a target of your choice."  
  
"Thank you." I said, startled at the sheer power of this ring.  
  
I walked off towards the local clerics to get healed, slipping the ring on my finger and noting how it fitted perfectly. I had completely forgotten about the gems. This was very fortunate for me as I would later find out.  
  
"See you next time Reace Myrn." The mage said chuckling and disappeared.  
  
Once we were all healed we were preparing to leave the city when we came across a magnificent fountain. Not only was the fountain made of the finest sculpture and marble we'd ever seen, but instead of water spewing forth from it, it appeared to me that wine was pouring forth from the spouts. Heian and Xel'ferin decided to fill their empty wineskins with this wine. One smell told me that this was Dwarven Fire wine. Even the smell of the wine almost burned my nostrils. Salohcin on the other hand seemed to be taken in by the smell. So much so that before any of us could stop him he jumped into the fountain.  
  
"Salohcin what on earth do you think that you're doing?!" I yelled as he swam in the fountain. He drank deeply and shuddered as the effects of the wine took hold of him.  
  
"Aw, don't you worry mate." Salohcin said, his speech slurring from the wine.  
  
Just at that moment two elven guards, dressed in golden full-plate armor arrived and yanked Salohcin out of the fountain.  
  
"Hey- wh- what're yoush guysh doing?" Salohcin said, not realizing that he was in danger.  
  
"This can't be good." I muttered as I followed the guards with my drunken companion.  
  
The elven guards led him to the entrance of the city where they then kicked him in the legs. Salohcin fell to the ground on his knees grimacing with pain.  
  
"You were warned foolish human!" One of the guards said to Salohcin as he pulled a large pole with an emblem on it.  
  
I wondered what they were going to do and I soon found out what they were doing. One guard held Salohcin in place while the other lowered the pole to his chest. When it touched a sizzling sound was heard and Salohcin screamed out in pain. It was only then that I noticed that Xel'ferin and Heian were standing by me. Xel'ferin had a broad smile on his face that I really disapproved of. The guards dropped Salohcin and looked at him as he grasped his chest.  
  
"You will never be welcome in any elven city human! This mark will identify you as a person that must be thrown out." With those words the guards left us and went back inside the city.  
  
"Salohcin, why didn't you listen to me?" I said in exasperation as I tried to help him up.  
  
"I know what will help you." Xel'ferin said with an evil grin and stepped with his wineskin towards Salohcin.  
  
"What are you.?" was all I managed before I saw Xel'ferin perform his deed.  
  
Xel'ferin had taken off the top of his water skin and started to spray the fire-wine all over Salohcin's burnt flesh. Salohcin screamed out it pain as I hit the water skin away from Xel'ferin.  
  
"What the hell do you think that you're doing Xel'ferin?" I yelled at him.  
  
Xel'ferin only smirked and walked off. I looked at Salohcin who was clutching his chest and saw that his chest was raw, open and bleeding profusely from the fire-wine. The skin had become crusted and the sight was nauseating.  
  
"Let's go Heian, we can't just leave Salohcin out here in this state." I said turning to where Heian was still standing motionless.  
  
He looked as if he were deep in thought, wondering I suppose whether or not we should just leave Salohcin. But when he sighed and nodded I smiled a little. Heian was a loyal friend, he wouldn't let the party down, unlike some other people I could name.  
  
~@~  
  
Soon the group was gathered outside of the city, a strange mood in the air. Salohcin was very sober now, thanks to his open wound. He kept on swearing bitterly at Xel'ferin. I couldn't blame him, but this feud would cause problems if it weren't soon stopped. Though I felt I would just leave it as it is now, due the fact that I myself was rather angry with Xel'ferin.  
  
We left riding in a caravan, Heian and I sat in the seats steering the caravan, Salohcin lay in the back complaining non-stop and Xanthien and Xel'ferin walked just a little ahead of the caravan. Traveling went well for the first few days when one day Xanthien suddenly stopped us.  
  
"What is wrong?" I asked him as he stopped holding his hand up and put his ear to the ground.  
  
"Something big is heading our way. They are large beasts." Xanthien said in his mysterious voice.  
  
"This probably won't end well." Heian said to me as the horses nervously neighed.  
  
Soon we could all hear what sounded like the cantering of hooves. Yet it sounded to heavy to belong to horses. Salohcin got out of the caravan and unsheathed his sword while looking in the direction from which the sound was coming from. I held my bow ready and was comforted slightly by the power of magic it gave off. Then we saw it, what we heard was a huge group of centaurs charging right at us. Each carried a large lance, and it didn't look like they were going to talk.  
  
"Get them!" Said a large silver colored centaur in the middle of the charging group.  
  
I had already put two arrows to my bowstring and released them at hearing this. I quickly fired off another two and all four hit home. A smaller centaur came crashing to the ground, lying motionless, with four arrows embedded in its chest. The first of the centaurs had reached my party members on the ground and battle had commenced. Next to me Heian had also drawn his bow and was firing as quickly as he could. Unfortunately his speed cost him accuracy and not one of his arrows hit a target.  
  
Between firing off arrows I saw that the lances being carried by the charging centaurs had hit not one of my party members. All were now fighting with swords, all excepting the silver centaur and two others that charged towards the caravan. I heard a scream and saw both Xanthien and Xel'ferin fall under the blades the centaurs they had been fighting. The one Xanthien had been fighting looked in poor shape, as blood dripping from numerous wounds on its body.  
  
I fired once more and one of the still charging centaurs fell under the wrath of my barrage of arrows. Heian finally managed to hit a target and finished off the wounded centaur that Xanthien had been fighting. I kept on firing at the silver centaur, yet no matter how many times I hit him, he was un-phased. I saw him come ever closer, I saw the sharp tip of his lance, and I saw that he, unlike his companions didn't miss his target. The lance bit deep, I felt it go right through my abdomen. Things didn't feel right they seemed surreal almost. The lance broke and the silver centaur held only the handle in his hand.  
  
I dropped my bow and looked down at the lance that had just impaled me to the caravan. I heard another scream and saw Heian also dropping his bow at seeing my being impaled. I looked again at the lance that stuck through me and started to feel the intense pain. It was unearthly; nothing can describe the pain felt when a lance is thrust through your body. Blood poured freely from my wound and started to pool at my feet. I gagged and coughed up blood. I saw the silver centaur raise his hand. It seemed the battle was over.  
  
Defeat was new to me, I had never lost, yet this had just happened. The silver centaur came close to me as cried out in pain.  
  
"So, I see you've realized that you cannot win. Now, let me explain why you were attacked." The silver centaur said, marveling at his handiwork, I didn't answer the pain was too much.  
  
"You see, you and your party have something in your possession that I want!" The silver centaur said suddenly clutching his fist.  
  
"Not long ago you killed a centaur, and he was a rival of mine. When I heard the news I wanted his magical items that I had wanted for a long time now. But do you know, when I arrived at where he was located, I saw that the items were missing. Yes, they were missing and your group took them. I had some trouble trying to find you, but here I am. No need to bargain, I'll give you you're lives if you just hand over the magical gems you took." The silver centaur said grinning.  
  
I coughed up more blood and started to feel dizzy from the pain and loss of blood. With trembling hands I unfastened the pouch containing the gems that I had left and gave them to the centaur. He smiled as he opened the bag but his smile vanished.  
  
"What are you trying to pull? There are only 20 gems in here! There is supposed to be 25!" the silver centaur roared at me.  
  
"He- heia" I couldn't finish my sentence from the pain so I just pointed at Heian.  
  
"YOU! WHERE IS THE REST OF THE GEMS!!!" The centaur bellowed.  
  
"I- I- well I'm afraid I sold them." Heian said in a barely audible voice.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!!" The centaur roared.  
  
"You will pay for this!" The silver centaur said as he took a huge broad sword off from his back.  
  
Then with a quick motion he chopped Heian's right arm off. Heian screamed in pain and I heard more screams from the other party members.  
  
"You, well, you didn't sell the gems, and I think you've more than paid for your mistake." The silver centaur said to me with a chuckle.  
  
I didn't reply because I was just battling with maintaining my consciousness. The centaurs rode off as I heard my party members scream. Heian had passed out and soon I saw Salohcin, Xanthien and Xel'ferin stagger to the caravan. Each were missing the fingers on their right hands.  
  
This happened all because Heian sold the gems. I thought it better to keep them, yet I never would've thought he'd be foolish enough to sell them. And now the entire party must pay for his folly. I grunted as I forced the lance the rest of the way through my body and collapsed on the floor. Everything started spinning around me as I lay in my own blood. Then, I was enveloped by darkness.  
  
A/N Well, that's it for this chapter, I finally finished it. I'll start work on the next chapters as soon as I can. I hope any who read this will enjoy it! As I've always stated in my other fanfics, any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Only a few seconds of your time will keep me wanting to write. That is if you want me to carry on writing.  
  
Cheers Lost in a World of Pain 


End file.
